


you, me, and the plants make three

by shchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Annie loves succulents too much, and Pieck just wanted one house plant, not 20.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	you, me, and the plants make three

“I’ve just never seen you take much of an interest in, well, anything,” Pieck spoke as they looked at the basket full of plants on Annie’s arm. The handles of the basket were digging into her forearm from the weight, but it hadn’t stopped her from picking out more plants; the plants who had passed the blonde’s inspection to see if they were in good health.

“I took an interest in you,” Annie answered, walking down the aisle to check she hadn’t missed anything. Pieck didn’t reply, mind still processing what her girlfriend had said. When they moved in together, Annie had a box full of guitar accessories, an acoustic and electric guitar as well, but it still hadn’t been unpacked; or, well, that was what Annie made Pieck believe. Whenever she had a day off and Pieck had to go into work, she would practice for the entire day, packing it all back up ten minutes before Pieck was due back. It worked, at least, she thought it did. Really, Pieck knew about it, she just hadn’t brought it up in conversation as it was obvious Annie was embarrassed to be heard playing guitar.

After spending far too much time in the garden centre, they very carefully put the plants in the car and Pieck soon left it to Annie while she extracted a cactus spine out of her index finger.

“You seem happy,” Pieck said as she continued the drive home.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I played you for a fool.”

“Well, I’ve been saying we needed a couple of house plants for a while, and today you said you wanted to go to the garden centre. Did you expect me to think you were up to something?”

“They _are_ house plants.”

“All 20 of them,” Pieck chuckled softly. “Is there enough space? They can’t all fit on the kitchen window ledge.”

“We can have some in every room,” Annie smiled at the thought. “Until they get too big.”

“What?” Pieck almost choked on her chewing gum.

“They’re slow growing, it’s fine, but we’ll have to repot them.”

“Did you get any pots?”

“Uh, no, it slipped out my mind.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” her girlfriend said as she does a u-turn in the street which would be the one they lived on, if they weren’t now going back to the garden centre to buy pots, soil and most importantly; cactus gloves.


End file.
